


Beauty in the Predictable

by Storyteller362



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller362/pseuds/Storyteller362
Summary: Their relationship might have been predictable, but Charlotte Johanssen and Byron Pike aren't known for the dramatics anyway. This is just a slice of their life they have together.
Relationships: Byron Pike/Charlotte Johanssen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Beauty in the Predictable

Charlotte Johanssen knew everything the library and loved it. From the smell of the new pages to the old microfilms in the genealogy department. So, getting a job at the library even just as a page was a dream come true. Except for that infernal door that was near the medical books that lead up to office areas. Where you needed a library science degree to truly do that kind of work. Which was about another two years for her.

Sighing she slide down the wall with her back pressed against it. The medical texts stared back at her as if taunting her.

"Hi Charlotte," said a voice from a table nearby.

Looking up she could see Byron Pike sitting there and waved to her. She waved back and glanced at the door again hoping for just a glimpse of what they were doing in there. Sighing she rested her head against her knees. That was until she felt someone poke her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" asked Byron before sitting down next to her. "You look kind of depressed."

"Yea I'm fine," said Charlotte after a minute feeling the heat rise to her cheeks at the closeness between them. It was kind of nice and he felt warm as he brushed up against her. Smiling softly at him her arm brushed up against him. "Just lamenting about work and stuff."

He just nodded sympathetically his blue eyes kinder in this light.

"I get that," he said the quiet enveloping them before adding, "Hey aren't you graduating soon? That's exciting, I know I was excited when I got med school done."

"I'll have my undergrad done soon but I still have grad school, but thanks it's nice the bulk is done. How have you been?" she asked leaning back. "I haven't really heard from you guys since last summer. Back when Vanessa came back home. When we had her goodbye party."

Sadness panged in her remembering that Vanessa had went to school in Tennessee of all places. When a good scholarship came though she couldn't really pass it up. Now Vanessa had a full-time job at some music label, rarely seeing her friends and family.

"We miss her," said Byron biting his bottom lip. "Hey why don't we go and get an ice cream? My treat, it'll be a chance to catch up, get to know each other better, talk about Vanessa if you want…"

His voice trailed off a little flustered himself. A flutter in her stomach made her smile just a bit brighter. She had never really gotten to know Byron very well outside of being her friends brother. Part of her really wanted to since he was the one to hug her when the taillights were finally out of sight.

"Sounds like a date," she said teasingly but batted her dark eyelashes up at him hopefully biting her bottom lip. Curse that shyness that never seemed to go away.

"Sounds like a date," he said echoing her grinning before taking her hand to help her up. There was sparks there and she could feel it.

The date sends well despite spending most of the time just talking. Byron tells her about his residency at the new pediatrician's office, the one that isn't attached to the hospital. Charlotte tells him about the going ons as the library, how much she liked helping the kids with the summer reading program. When things deeper she finds herself not as shy as she was talking with Becca or Vanessa. The sundae they wind up sharing melts a little before they start eating it.

Forget grad school and the library, that would come up next. They had a second date to plan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Red trimmed the blinds on the window of the sun outside. She shifted in his bed feeling the coolness of his dark sheets against her pale skin. Clothes scattered across the floor.

One date had turned into two and then three until Charlotte lost count until the year had passed. Part of her wondered if their relationship was too good to be true. Sure, there was fights but nothing dramatic like slamming doors and squealing tires of their cars.

The smell of cinnamon floating through the air made her stir against his chest.

"We should probably get going," said Byron after a minute rubbing her shoulders. "I don't want to make a bad impression."

"Five more minutes."

"They're your parents though and I want them to like me."

"They already like you."

"I mean as a boyfriend. Plus, you said your mom makes great food, I hope that she made extra."

Charlotte smiled into his chest hearing the words boyfriend. They would love him more then her last boyfriend. Biting her lip, she glanced at the clock and saw that it was only six o'clock. Their fun in the middle of the day romp had to end eventually.

"Fine."

He got out of the bed first leaving her to watch him. Byron wasn't buff or looked like a male model. That didn't matter because he had this cute somewhat floppy hair. Light hair trailing down his chest and the way he touched her last night.

Then they were off once they were ready. He wears new jeans that she had bought him, the ones that make his butt look good. Charlotte had on her second favorite dress that she had left at his apartment for the house.

That's when she knows that he might be too good for her. Byron brings a homemade apple pie with extra cinnamon for her mom, because she told him that was her favorite. There's ice cream in a cooler with root beer because her dad likes it.

Once they're finally there he shakes her father's hand. He hugs her mom before getting to know him over a bottle of Biltmore wine, chicken and dumplings, some radio station in the back, and of course the dessert. Byron takes her hand and laughs along at a bad joke and squeezes.

Charlotte sees him fidget here and there. He's not completely relaxed and at this point in the night he's tired but still laughs at something her dad said. She grins more to herself that he's not as perfect as she liked to think. Squeezing his hand back she makes an excuse to leave so they could have time together before sleeping. Everything was great right now and she didn't want to ruin the momentum.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They get a house while engaged and it's all because of Rioko Kishi. Apparently, she and her husband were going to move to small townhouse near the community pool. Charlotte feels her heart thumping in her chest thinking of the money they're saving for a house and their family. It was big with five rooms, two-point five bath, hardwood floors and a bay window. All that was missing was the white picket fence.

"I still can't believe it," said Byron looking around the house while Mrs. and Mr. Kishi are in another room letting them talk about it.

"Well ever since I got my promotion to the new children's department head at the new library branch," she said still flustered at the title before adding in a small voice, "We could invest in our future."

Byron just turned to her and kissed her rather passionately and spun her around some.

"It's perfect, there's a big kitchen where we can make lots of food," he said tugging at her hair lightly.

It was exciting with a tingle down her spine when she got the promotion. From being a page to circulation was nice. However, now that she was almost done with grad school to oversee a department or at least work in the offices would be a change of pace. Then the new library branch on the other side of town and a grant to pay off school with it, well, it was worth taking.

"All you think about is food isn't it?" she said giggling.

"And you and baseball and babies and comics and graphic novels and my job…"

Charlotte just froze up hearing that as he just carried on talking about the things he thought about.

"Did you say babies?" she asked softly looking over her shoulder making sure that John and Rioko couldn't hear her.

"Well yea, we talked about having kids," he said softly pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I guess I've been thinking about it more. I can see us raising a baby there with a white picket fence," he said flushing a little but still had confidence in his voice.

"Really?" asked Charlotte looking around and trying to picture it herself. It was easy as she glanced at him.

"Really."

"So how many babies do you want? I'm not having eight like your mother Byron, this house only has four rooms besides ours. I'd like an extra room."

"Well I was thinking two one of each. We could get started right now."

"Byron not right now. I won't be able to fit my wedding dress."

"If we started right now, you'd be two months along."

"I couldn't enjoy the alcohol."

"True…"

She giggled forgetting that Mrs. and Mr. Kishi were in the next room packing or doing something. They were alone for now. Charlotte pressed her lips against his deeper than usual wrapping her arms around his. Byron had eagerly kissed her back before whispering. "I don't usually drink anyway."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Their wedding happens in the early evening, but Charlotte doesn't think about the time of day it happens. All her friends she and Byron had is here. For some reason a lot of their former babysitters come (Kristy Thomas is a very persuasive person). Nancy Dawes, a friend from the library and one of her bridesmaids, finds her the perfect dress. She could swear that Byron cried over her vows but he wouldn't admit to such an act.

"Hey," she said seeing him next to the cake gazing at the icing and the little bride and groom at the top.

"Hi," said Byron pulling her into a side hug, but a loving one. "I can't wait for you to shove that into my mouth. Okay wait a second that sounded weird what I meant to say is…"

"I know what you meant," said Charlotte gazing at the white cake with the chocolate in the middle. "You know we have the rest of our lives to do it. We only do it once in front of everyone."

He laughed while she just smiled at him and brushed some hair away from his face. Byron had smoothly grazed his hand across her belly and then pulled her close.

"Charlotte you need to throw your bouquet!" called Isabelle, a friend from her time at Stoneybrook University.

Her face turns red at the idea of throwing it at the single girls in the room in front of everyone. Then buries her face in Byron's chest. He rubs her back soothingly making her smile into his shoulder. Finally, she lets him go to throw the flowers into a small crowd gathered.

It soars and lands in Becca Ramsey's hands as if it was fate. Then dancing commences leaving Charlotte to find Byron talking with his father. Getting close he could hear him give advice like always being honest with each other.

"I'll leave you two to it," said John Pike.

Byron holds out his hand for her and head to the dance floor. Couples litter the dance floor and daughters with their dads by standing on their shoes. Lights twinkle above them while she rests her head on his chest. This was perfect.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Charlotte Pike doesn't realize that time passes as fast as it does. Actually no, that sounds way too cliched even for her. They didn't waste any time trying for kids. She and Byron had discussed that. How many they would have, who would have which room, how soon it would be to take their child to Sea City. She's a planner and she likes knowing these things.

"You have the swim bag?" asked Byron kissing her cheek. "It is a necessity to have a beach bag at Sea City."

"As if I'd ever forget," she said adding the already packed back next to the other luggage in the foyer. Then called up the steps. "Gavin, Autumn, Amelia, do you have your bags?"

There's a rush of feet coming down the steps. Gavin the oldest at 6 skips steps before she sighed. They weren't supposed to do that at all. The twins four-year-old Autumn and Amelia slowly walk down the steps. She had packed their luggage, but they had packed their own bags of car ride games and activities.

"Are we going to see dolphins?" asked Gavin. "Mr. Barrett is teaching us about animals at school and we learned about under water animals."

"Awesome," said Charlotte glad to see that he liked learning. Even better that Buddy was his teacher, because Buddy Barrett had improved a lot at school and was good with one on one. "I think we might if we go out on a boat tour."

Helping Byron out the door with the luggage they take a moment for themselves. Between packing lunches, clothes, and getting up at six am. It's just the two of them making sure that they were ready to leave.

"I kind of wish we had a babysitter to get some alone time," said Byron teasingly plugging the address into his gps. A physical map out just in case.

"Too bad Laura is gone," she said almost wistfully. "Besides I don't want to miss out on their vacation time. I have my camera ready as back up when my phone dies."

"Is it bad that I find how prepared you are incredibly attractive."

Playfully she swatted his shoulder turning slightly red. Then made sure that the snacks were secure and ready to go. The back doors open and Gavin climbs in behind them into the very back seat. Autumn and Amelia getting comfy in their own seats.

Gavin is lying in the back seat playing a game on whatever it is Byron bought him. The girls have their seatbelts on and sleeping on travel pillows. Charlotte tossed him a small blanket before covering them both.

"To Sea City," he said getting in drivers' seat and waved an arm. "We gotta beat Margo there."

Rolling her eyes she looked back at the kids and smiled.

Yep, this is everything Charlotte and Byron Pike ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from fanfiction.net I'm kind of nervous that nobody is going to read this, so please give me a clue or a hint. I don't know how people feel about this pair but I think it's cute and fun to write. I have a reunion BSC fic next for fanfiction and then one side story that will probably be published on my Archive of Our Site. So just enjoy!


End file.
